


Открытки

by azzy_aka_papademon, fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Cyborgs, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, OOC, Slice of Life, UST, post-disaster
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020
Summary: После трагедии на Панхеe бездомный Дэвид Шариф мотается по миру и присылает Адаму Дженсену таинственные открытки.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Открытки

Открытки от Шарифа приходили нечасто.  
На оборотной стороне одна-две фразы, не больше.  
Шариф никогда не подписывал их своим именем и развлекался этим на полную катушку.

Дженсен то и дело получал приветы от странных незнакомцев: Джон Шерлок, Дуазье Шарлеман, Дирхам ибн Шахиб. Пару раз даже от незнакомок: Дайана Шторм и Шарлиз Доннерветер слали ему свои горячие поцелуи.  
И только почерк оставался неизменным, и поэтому Адам точно знал, кто это так чудит.

Писал Шариф всякую ерунду — погода хорошая, виды чудесные, еда отвратительная.  
И ничего такого, что могло бы выдать, где он, чем занимается. Не угадать даже по штемпелям — они теснились друг на друге, словно эмигранты без пристанища.

Поэтому Адам изучал сами открытки, что на них изображено. Шариф никогда ничего от него не скрывал, просто надо было услышать. Или — разглядеть.  
И Адам разглядывал.  
Первая открытка пришла, едва Адам поступил на работу в Интерпол и въехал в свою пражскую квартиру. Всего два слова: «С новосельем!»  
И никакой подписи.  
На форзаце «Вавилонская Башня» Брейгеля.  
Шумная, многолюдная, дерзко упирающаяся в облака. Прямо-таки настоящий «Шариф Индастриз».  
И Адам сразу ощутил, как скучает по тому времени и по тому Детройту. По людям, которые возводили свою вавилонскую башню и говорили на одном языке.  
Дженсен даже не сомневался, что такое мог прислать только Шариф.

Эту открытку он зачем-то спрятал, чтобы никто не нашел, положил в тайник.  
Вторую — с ночными огнями Детройта — наоборот, повесил на видное место, прикрепил на книжный шкаф в коридоре.  
И когда Адам без сил брел спать или когда просыпался и брел за кофе, Детройт сиял ему всеми огнями.

Потом Шариф распоясался.  
Адам только хмурил брови, пытаясь понять, что хочет сказать бывший босс. Того, что нельзя напрямую написать в открытке — только между строк.  
Рассвет в пустыне — Шариф в одиночестве? Рядом никого? Он скучает?  
По телику Элиза настойчиво вещала про Рабию на Аравийском полуострове, и Адам вырубал звук до минимума — мешала думать.  
Морское дно и черепушки — у Шарифа приступ депрессии, он на дне отчаяния, он страдает жуткими воспоминаниями о Панхее? Тогда почему на другой открытке пираты так радостно скалятся и тащат сундуки с золотом, вздымая волны?

Мишки в лесу, хижина на острове, ледяные горы — отовсюду шли открытки, захватанные, как отпечатками пальцев, штемпелями десятков границ.

А что мог предложить Адам?

Виды Праги. Виды Влтавы.  
Новый Град. Старый Град.

Ну сколько можно-то?

Адам всегда считал себя домоседом и выманить из своего убежища не позволил бы ни за какие коврижки.  
Но иногда досада брала, что Шариф его и тут обставил.  
Переезжал с места на место, где только ни побывал.  
И всегда присылал новую открытку, от которой мозги вскипали.

Адам ничем таким похвастаться не мог. Сидел на одном месте как сыч — не считая рабочих командировок по заданиям Интерпола. Но там такое дело, сплошная борьба с террористами, особо не до пейзажей, если честно.

***

После Панхеи мир начал отчаянно цепляться за прошлое — пытаться вспомнить себя таким, каким был до гаджетов в руках.

До социальных сетей вместо разговоров в кофейнях, до электронных подписей вместо росчерка чернильной ручкой.  
До «облаков» вместо облаков.  
Вернулась мода на бумажные книги вместо планшетов. На письма в конвертах вместо е-мейлов.  
На те же открытки.

А Шарифу не нужно было переучиваться.  
Шариф, помнил Адам, всегда любил то, что можно потрогать руками.  
В его кабинете стояли огромные книжные шкафы. На столе — россыпи книг.  
И вот, когда уже нет ни этих шкафов, ни стола, ни самого кабинета, — остались маленькие и легкие, перелетные открытки.  
Пестрые, с острыми уголками.  
Осевшие у Адама, как дома.

***

Перебрав открытки с пражскими видами, Адам начал фотографировать глазными имплантами то, что видел — самое обыденное.  
Спящие вповалку коты на собранной куче кленовых листьев.  
Девушка с кофе и кнедликами на террасе.  
Его собственные, Адама, ботинки на каменной мостовой.

Он распечатывал и отправлял их по тому же адресу, откуда пришла последняя открытка Шарифа.  
Понятно, что того уже на месте не было, но Адам уверен, что пересылали куда надо.

И он был уверен, что Шарифу прикольно — видеть то, что видит Адам.  
Пусть это даже самая обыденная скучная жизнь.  
Мирная, как когда-то до.

До открыток из ниоткуда.  
До открыток в никуда.


End file.
